I Was Being Serious
by ally.enchantress
Summary: I'd give you a kidney." "Not if I gave you mine first!" Elliot and Olivia's thoughts immediately after this promise. Two-part one-shot. Two points of view, one story. "Did he honestly think I was kidding?" Olivia. "She thought I didn't mean it." Elliot.


**Okay, so I was reading another fanfiction (there are a few out there where Elliot makes good on his kidney promise to Olivia or the other way around) and this just popped into my head so, being the obsessive SVU fan I am, I decided to write it down. Now, I started watching SVU regularly around season 9, so I didn't get to see this fateful episode. If I took creative privilege, I'm sorry. If you don't like it, don't read it. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Disclaimer: Everything SVU is Dick Wolf's, Neal Baer's, or whoever else is involved in making this wonderful show.**

**Get well, Mariska!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Elliot**

"I'd give you a kidney," I said, glancing at her for her reaction.

She grinned teasingly at me and nudged me with her elbow. "Not if I gave you mine first," she replied with a laugh.

The way she said it, so carefree and mocking, put me halfway between insulted and honored. Maybe misunderstood and amused? She thought I didn't mean it. Well, I did. If Olivia was in the hospital in need of a kidney transplant, blood transfusion, whatever, I would give it to her. It wasn't one of those things I'd really thought about all that much, because I hadn't known I was her blood type. I guess I'd just subconsciously assumed there would be a willing donor somewhere who would help her. But now, realizing I might be that willing donor, everything that could have happened was thrown into sharp relief. What if I hadn't been her perfect match? What if she'd gone to the hospital and I was type B negative or something? What would happen then? There might not have been a donation available, and she would have died.

There was no way that could happen now, and I let the waves of relief wash over me as I absorbed the magnitude of this discovery. There was no way she could die of blood loss or kidney failure now, because I could…_would_ prevent that from happening.

I looked over at her again, and she had that tiny smile on her face that she always had when she was amused. She'd worn it when Cassidy referred to some charity as a _"Fledgling charity"_, she'd worn it every time Munch came up with a new conspiracy, and she was wearing it now.

Honestly, I smirked at the memory of Cassidy. Despite his stupid pursuit of Olivia, he and Munch provided the much-needed comic relief for the job. John with his never ending conspiracy theories, Brian with his ridiculous adeptness for mixing up police terms. The prosecutor for one of the cases had told us Cassidy mixed up _fromage _with_ frottage._ We didn't let him live that down until he left, never to be heard from again.

She always laughed at him for that. He was like her little brother or something. And now here she was, comparing my completely sincere oath to the former SVU detective's humorous mishaps. Well, that made me feel wonderful.

Oh well. If the worst happened, I'd for sure give her a kidney, and then she wouldn't have anything to laugh at.

"So there," I whispered childishly.

She looked at me with a question in her eyes, but I blew it off.

She'd see.

**Olivia**

"I'd give you a kidney," he said, frank laughter masked by the statement as he waited for my reaction.

Well, I was a little insulted. It wasn't like him to joke around about stuff like this. However, because he was still waiting for an answer, I gave him the truthful one.

"Not if I gave you mine first!"

The mocking in my voice was unmistakable, and I knew he caught it. I half-expected him to shoot back some sort of, _"Well, you wouldn't have to give me one because you'd just be giving me mine back"_ thing, but he didn't. He appeared lost in his own thoughts, which was perfectly fine with me.

I hoped he didn't think I was kidding. I wasn't. He might be, but I wasn't. He needed a kidney, mine was already out of my body, waiting for him. He needed blood, take mine with no questions. The doctors wouldn't be able to prep me fast enough. Hell, if he needed a heart or a lung or something he could have mine. In my opinion, though he hated me for having it, it was more important for him to be alive than me. He had kids, I didn't. He had a spouse, I didn't. He had people who would mourn him for years after he was gone, I had people who would miss me (maybe) but get over it because it was in their job description. In the fine print. In short, he had a family. I didn't.

So I hoped he knew that, while he may have been just saying that because he thought I expected him to (fat chance), I actually meant it. I wondered if, when I died, should I just put all my organs in a storage box marked: _For Elliot Stabler in case of emergency._ Yeah, that was what I would do. I'd be lying on my death bed, hooked up to all those stupid monitors and crap that kept me awake at night, and I'd tell the doctor just before I coded, "Hey, if Elliot Stabler ever comes in needing an organ donation or blood transfusion or something, give him mine." And then I would code and die.

Wow, because that wasn't depressing and moderately disturbing at all. I smiled a little, and then glanced at Elliot again, who was smirking.

Why was he smirking? Did he honestly think I was kidding? There were some things you didn't joke about, and I thought he knew that. I'd give him my blood, I'd give him my kidney, I'd give him my heart, and that didn't sound ridiculously romantic at all. I wasn't sure if it was possible to do a brain transplant, so I didn't go there. Something told me he wouldn't be too thrilled to have my brain in his head. The same went for me, I suppose. Elliot Stabler's brain? Nah. Yuck.

Yeah, he didn't believe me, and I didn't believe him, so everything was fine and dandy until worst came to worst.

Oh well. I'd show him.

"So there," I heard him whisper. My sentiments exactly.

I glanced at him curiously. What had he been thinking about?

He blew it off, so I guess I'll never know. But one thing was for sure. If he was thinking that I didn't mean it, then screw him.

He'd see.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Short and to the point, I liked it. Please review! It would make my day so much brighter!**

**~ally**


End file.
